Haircut
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: In which Naruko does Imaizumi a favor


**Summary: **In which Naruko does Imaizumi a favor.

**Disclaimer: **I hope I own them, unfortunately I don't.

**A/N: **Please enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Haircut**

"ARGH! I GIVE UP! I DON'T GET ANY OF THESE AT ALL!" Naruko exclaimed so suddenly, startling the other teen sitting in front of him. "THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" He yelled again, unceremoniously throwing his pen on to the table. "I FEEL LIKE MY HEAD'S GOING TO BURST!" He complained, clutching his head to emphasize his point.

Imaizumi glared at his companion, putting his own pen down with more grace than the other. "Stop complaining and just study."

"But this is so hard and boring!" Naruko shot back, crimson eyes narrowing to returning the glare before he seemingly lost his fire and deflated. Instead, he let his head fall back on the table top, burying his face on the wooden furniture. "I want to go out and ride my bike."

"Teshima-san said you can't touch your bike unless you do your homework," Imaizumi reminded the other, eyes and face blank. "It's your fault for nearly failing Math."

Naruko flinched… he had seriously forgotten about that tiny detail. But it was such a nice day, and he absolutely didn't want to spend it cooped up indoors, his nose buried on some book with nothing but numbers. "Eh? You can let it go for today, right?"

"No." The answer was firm and leaves no room for any arguments.

Naruko sighed, a pout on his lips. He hated Math with a passion—it was boring and he didn't get the point of needing to study it. To be frank, he just wanted to go outside and ride his bike. Too bad Imaizumi wouldn't let him. How mean.

Speaking of Imaizumi…

Naruko turned his head to study Imaizumi for a while. The taller teen had gone back to studying, completely ignoring Naruko—again, how mean. Imaizumi's sharp eyes were focused on his notebook, brows furrowed and lips pursed in what Naruko assumed to be concentration. He looked so serious, but for some reason, Naruko found himself staring longer than necessary.

Imaizumi looked really good but of course Naruko would never say that out loud.

It was hard to look away and the more Naruko stared, the more he started noticing the tiny details of Imaizumi's face—features he never noticed before. Like how pointy his nose were, or how his eyes were slanted upward for just the tiniest bit, or how his unruly black hair was starting to cover his eyes.

"Isn't your hair distracting you?" Naruko found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Imaizumi paused, "Hah?"

"Your hair, isn't it distracting you?" The smaller teen repeated. "It's already covering your eyes."

Imaizumi blinked, grabbing a few strands of his hair that were falling in front of his face. Indeed, his hair had gotten longer. And now that Naruko had mentioned it, he suddenly remembered how he had been planning to cut it for a while now. Unfortunately he had been so busy he forgot all about it.

"Want me to cut it?" Naruko asked out of the blue before.

Imaizumi nearly jumped, the other had crawled on top of the table and was now leaning so close to his face. Naruko was holding a few strands of his hair and staring at it intently. They were so close and Imaizumi could feel his face heating up.

"So, should I cut it for you?" Naruko inquired once again.

Trying to get his composure back, Imaizumi pried Naruko's hand away. "You're just trying to find a way to avoid doing your homework."

Naruko just grinned, "Well…there's that too but can you even see the road properly with you hair like that? Come on, I'm actually doing you a favor here."

Imaizumi was about to refuse but Naruko seemed prepare as he was already giving him puppy-dog eyes. It was—as much as Imaizumi hated to admit—quite effective. And thus, he found himself seated on a wooden stool, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He was seated in front of a large mirror, watching his own face staring right back at him. Naruko was still rummaging with the drawers looking for the scissor.

"Found it!" Naruko happily exclaimed, holding up the scissor on one hand and a comb on the other.

Imaizumi gulped, he was starting to think it may not be such a good idea to let Naruko cut his hair. What if he goes bald? His worries might have shown on his face because Naruko suddenly laughed.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing!" Naruko said, grinning broadly as he handed Imaizumi the comb and scissor. "Hold this for a while."

Imaizumi blinked, taking the things from Naruko's hand. He wondered why he had to hold them and was about to ask when the answer to his unspoken question came through the reflection of Naruko…tying his hair? Imaizumi had no idea Naruko's hair was long enough to be tied in a small ponytail, but there he was, looking rather—Imaizumi coughed in his hand—adorable with his red hair all tied up. Naruko grinned, looking satisfied before he took the scissor and comb from Imaizumi with a small thank you.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Naruko declared, making snipping sounds with the scissor. "I'm going to make you bald, kakaka!"

"Naruko!" Unable to hide his horror, Imaizumi was about to stand but was stopped by a laughing Naruko.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Sheesh, I told you to relax now sit back down and let me cut your hair."

Still a bit reluctant, Imaizumi sat back down, feeling Naruko's hand on his head.

"Just look ahead and stay still, you don't want me to mess up your hair, right?"

Imaizumi did as told and felt Naruko gently combing his hair before the soft snipping sounds followed.

Snip…

Snip…

Snip…

Snip…

The snipping sound continued as Naruko cut his hair, softly humming a tune known only to him. It was strangely relaxing and Imaizumi could feel his eyes closing and his posture going lax as if he was being hypnotized. Naruko's hands on his hair was light and his presence was warm. It was peaceful—just the kind of peace Imaizumi liked, and it was honestly surprising to know that such peace could be achieved with Naruko around—and Imaizumi could feel himself slowly falling asleep.

And when everything stopped—the snipping sound, Naruko's humming—Imaizumi felt a bit disappointed. He wanted Naruko to take his time, but it would seem that Naruko was finished cutting his hair and he sighed. Imaizumi was about to open his eyes but stopped when Naruko quickly told him to keep it close for a while. Still a bit hazed, Imaizumi did as told and once again felt the warmth of Naruko's hand on his head.

He stayed like that until he heard Naruko snickering. Alarmed, Imaizumi quickly snapped his eyes open and…found his hair covered with a bunch of hairclips.

"What the—" Imaizumi exclaimed, staring at his reflection. Naruko had cut his hair, alright. But he had also put hair clips on him, for some reason or another.

"Kakaka!" Naruko laughed, looking satisfied, his eyes gleaming, an indication that he was enjoying the whole thing. "You kind of look good like that, kakaka!"

Imaizumi sighed, he can't possibly ruin Naruko's fun when he looked like a child inside his favorite toy store. "Fine, whatever you say."

"Ah that's right! I've got to take photos of this!" Naruko suddenly declared, whipping out his phone—a very red one—from his pocket and quickly pulled Imaizumi down until their cheeks were touching. "Smile!" and snapped pictures before Imaizumi could react.

Naruko looked triumphant as he checked the photos he took, blabbering about how he would show it to everyone and possibly use it for blackmail. He looked so animated that Imaizumi couldn't help but compare him to a very adorable kitten. And without thinking he approached Naruko—he just can't resist the cuteness.

"Hey Naruko," Imaizumi quickly leaned down to deliver a quick feather light kiss on the other's cheeks. "Thanks." Imaizumi watched as Naruko's hands fell to his side, his face quickly turning red. And then he smirked, walking away as he called out. "Don't just stand there. You still have to do your homework."

And when he heard Naruko screaming about incoherent words, clearly embarrassed, Imaizumi couldn't help but thank his hair.

He would definitely let it grow out, and maybe, Naruko would offer to cut it again for him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
